meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Zarah Nieve
A House Silverlight Knight from Meridia, Zarah Nieve is traveling due to the lack of experiences to be had within the city walls of Meridia as a Knight. She views traveling as a necessity in order to properly train her Squire, Athene Aitane, since Meridia was not bringing about any useful experience. Though normally the Knights are most commonly seen within the walls of their cities, they're also known to travel just as much. Zarah Nieve is currently listed as "Fallen in the line of Duty," and update posted by a letter from Athene Aitane to House Silverlight in fall of 5036. Description Zarah stands 5'3 and has a well rounded build being strong enough to use plate armor and move swiftly in it and is tough enough to take hits like any other knight. She lets her blonde hair grow out and it generally falls right over the cape she wears with her armor and has green eyes. Being a traveling knight she dosen't consider it a need to keep it pretty all the time and it usually looks a bit wild compared to the knights that are stationary within their cities. Zarah Usually wears a set of fullplate that is silvery in color with a blue cape marked with the Silver Wings emblen of House Silverlight, the Knights whom she is a member of, blue and silver hilted bastard sword (which is almost as tall as she is) and a steel sheild with matching blue paint and emblem. Oddly within the house the logos vary as much as the individual no two sets look the same, but they are all made of the same elements. Early Life Born in Meridia into a noble's family Zarah was the tomboy of her sisters and quickly proved as a young girl growing up that she could learn and adapt swordplay faster than most of the boys that were being trained. Having liked the idea of not needing someone to defend herself, and secondly to help others, she continued to take the classes and ended up becoming squire to another female knight at age 15. Her parents understanding how different she was and also being content with her other sisters being more normal decided to allow her to start her path to knighthood. For the next three years she traveled with her mentor, Selene Sabras. Once officially made a knight and granted the right to wear the title she worked for House Silverlight for another year before being asked to take on a squire of her own. As there were not that many female knights within the house, she already knew she was probably the only one without a squire and did not want to deny anyone the opportounity she had been given previously. She also figured it was a good way to get some more exciting work done than what she was seeing within the city as a knight. Early Adventuring For the last year Zarah has been traveling with Athene Aitane all over the continent doing random tasks that she can find or those that people ask of her when she visits towns hoping to find experiences that would help in Athene's training which is mostly by observation and personal training with Zarah. Having decided that Athene Aitane had nothing more to learn from her, she sent her to Meridia with a letter of completion so that Athene could continue the remainder of her training to become a knight with her next teacher. Combat Zarah prefers melee combat over archery as she is better at it. If the enemy isn't already trying to close distance with her, in which case she'll wait on them to attack and then counter attack, she'll close range herself and bring the fight to her enemy trusting in her superior swordplay to bring her victory. Zarah has been trained in different styles of combat but is best at either single sword, or sword and shield combat. She has also been basic trained in mounted combat though prefers the agility on her feet over the speed of a horse when the situation does not require the latter. The Fall of Zarah Zarah while in Ghoslin on watch for the group in the early hours before the sun came up was taken away by Lord Svenes to be a pet for his wife Lady Liana and turned into a vampire to be a body guard for her should she need one. It was at this time Athene Aitane reported her to be Fallen in the line of duty due to her new status as a vampire thrall of a Vampire. Lacking the means to deal with her on the spot Athene was forced to leave the place leaving Zarah to recouperate and continue her existence. Her change to a vampire left her better looking than before, her transformation by Lady Liana being one watched over almost like a person molding a body to her will. Slightly thinner but stronger at the same time, Zarah's skin paled after her transformation and her eyes brightened.